


The Good Son

by anysin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Master/Servant, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 01:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17254760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: Daniel is not sure when Peter decided he needed to act as a servant to his father, but he hardly minds it.





	The Good Son

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt at FFA Prompt Post: "He can't help taking advantage when his son is so eager to please."

Daniel is not sure when Peter decided he needed to act as a servant to his father, but he hardly minds it. Daniel works long, too long days at the office; when he comes home, all he wants to do is go straight to bed and pretend the next day isn't coming. It's nice that someone kind and sweet is there to look after him, make sure that he doesn't lose his manners and humanity entirely.

"Welcome home, dad," Peter greets him when Daniel returns to their small apartment, running up to him so he can help Daniel's coat off his shoulders. Daniel has to crouch down for the boy to be even able to do that, given how short he is; he makes sure to never crouch so much that Peter won't have to rise onto his little toes, strain his skinny, young body.

"I'm just making us dinner. I'll try to make it quick."

"No need to hurry."

Peter is never ready with dinner when Daniel comes home, which Daniel guesses is something he should discipline the boy about; he should be done with his other tasks already by the time Daniel comes home. However, Daniel doesn't really mind; he loves to watch the boy work by the stove in his little apron, get the table ready and pour his father some wine. All those things look like such natural acts for Peter, like he's been created for this very purpose.

"Don't forget yourself," he says after Peter has poured the wine, knowing very well Peter hasn't fetched a glass for himself. He ignores how Peter hesitates before obeying, how the boy takes his time filling his glass; he will make Peter drink straight away anyway, adoring the pink flush that spreads upon his cheeks over the first sip already.

"You're such a good boy, Peter," he says as Peter sits there all dazed, struck numb by the soft warmth of the wine.

He tells Peter that constantly, so the boy will never not be aware of how much Daniel appreciates all of this. He takes special care in telling Peter that when it's time for Daniel's now regular back massage, when Daniel takes his shirt off and lies down onto his stomach on the bed and Peter climbs up on him, straddling him as his small, delicate hands start to work on Daniel's tense muscles.

"Good boy, Peter." Daniel can't help a soft moan when those little fingertips sink deep into his flesh, loving the warm weight of his boy on the small of his back. "Such a good boy."

He doesn't tell Peter that when it's time for them to go to bed, when Peter walks to the bedroom door to close it, to give them the illusion of complete, absolute privacy. There is no need to; Peter knows damn well he is never a better boy than he is when he takes off his clothes, walks back over to the bed and climbs in with his father.


End file.
